pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW088: Piplup, Pansage and a Meeting of the Times!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Ash and co. arrive to Undella Town. Iris and Cilan meet Dawn. Dawn's Piplup knows Drill Peck and Ice Beam. Dawn joins Ash and co. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan, Dawn |rchars =Jessie, James, Cynthia, Doctor Zager |michars =Jervis, Elesa (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Dawn's Piplup, Iris' Emolga, Ash's Pignite, Ash's Scraggy, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Krokorok, Iris' Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Crustle, Cilan's Stunfisk, Dawn's Buneary, Dawn's Pachirisu, Dawn's Mamoswine, Dawn's Quilava, Dawn's Togekiss, Meloetta, Wailord (multiple), Wingull (multiple), Rattata (multiple) |guest =Dawn |local =Undella Town}} is the 38th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Arriving in Undella Town, Ash and co. were invited by Cynthia and her butler Jervis to stay at her vacation home, along with a Mythical Pokémon: Meloetta in surprise when she turn herself invisible since she likes Ash when it follows them on the seaplane. But she isn't the only old friend from Sinnoh. That's right folks, Dawn from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh has returned and is introduced to Iris and Cilan and heard words about them from Professor Oak. Apparently she is competing in the World Tournament Junior Cup too, and has seen Elesa back in Nimbasa City during the fashion show to get as much inspiration as she could. Later, she requests to have a battle with Cilan. Will this semi-top Coordinator, Dawn fair against the A-Class Connoisseur, Cilan? And why is Piplup moving in on Oshawott's girlfriend, Meloetta, since she followed all the way here for Ash and introduced to Dawn? Episode Plot As the plane flies, the heroes observe some sea Pokémon, realizing they are from Hoenn. Cynthia explains Eastern Unova is known for the Pokémon that can be found only in other regions. After they landed, Ash is certain he saw a Staryu and runs off. Iris, Cilan and Cynthia follow him, while Meloetta appears, but is swarmed by passengers and disappears. Ash confirms they are indeed Staryu. He focuses on winning the Junior Cup, as a preparation for the League itself. Cilan reminds him the victor can battle Alder. Suddenly, Cynthia's butler, Jervis, appears, whom Cynthia introduces to the heroes. Meanwhile, Team Rocket observe them and notice Meloetta following the twerps. The heroes notice Cynthia's elegant car and enter it, along with the invisible Meloetta, which Team Rocket notice. As they ride the car, Cynthia expresses she usually comes to Undella Town for vacation. As Ash notices some Rattata, Meloetta comes to Ash and reveals herself, surprising everyone. They realize she must like Ash a lot to follow him here. Soon, they arrive to Cynthia's house. Meloetta is surprised and vanishes. Cynthia sees Meloetta is shy, while Iris is certain she will be back. The heroes enter the house and Dawn appears behind Ash. She taps his back and hides, laughing. Ash turns around and sees his friend, high-five her. Dawn has been informed Ash has obtained all badges, while Ash realizes Cynthia must've talked to Dawn on the phone. Dawn meets Cilan and Iris, as Prof. Oak told her about them. Cilan and Iris greet her, while Iris wonders what is the difference between a Coordinator and trainer. Dawn replies they present their Pokémon the best they can in Contests, with Piplup showing off by spinning. Cilan would like to evaluate her Pokémon, so Dawn recognizes him to be a Connoisseur. Iris considers Piplup to be cute, cuddling him. Dawn admits she has been training hard and came after hearing Cynthia was going for the Junior Cup. She also admits she was to Nimbasa City to see the Pokémon Musical, as well as Elesa's fashion shows to get inspiration. Meloetta appears behind the heroes and Piplup notices her. However, she vanishes, making Piplup confused, but Ash and Pikachu know what it is Meloetta. He asks her to come out, but nothing happens. Dawn is afraid she said something wrong, but Ash assures her he will introduce her to Meloetta in time. For now, he comes in the garden and sends his Pokémon, along with Iris and Cilan. Dawn is fascinated and greets them, then sends her own Pokémon. Pikachu greets Buneary, who approaches him. Oshawott immediately falls for her, but Buneary ignores him, as she only interested in the Rat Pokémon. Oshawott drops his scalchop in shock, which Piplup places on his head. It falls down, making Oshawott amused. However, Pachirisu kicks it away, so Oshawott runs off to find the scalchop back. Ash notices Dawn's Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava. Ash asks Dawn for a battle before the Cup. Cilan tells Cynthia allowed them to stay in her house to prepare for the Cup. Dawn replies she will enter as well. Some Pokémon see Meloetta, so Ash asks her to reveal herself, for Dawn is his close friend. Meloetta approaches Dawn and reveals herself, surprising Dawn. Meloetta is taken aback and hides behind Ash. Dawn greets Meloetta, who greets Dawn back. Piplup falls in love with Meloetta, making Oshawott angered, for he has a rival. As Cynthia and Jervis observe them, Team Rocket make their next move. Oshawott tries to approach Meloetta, but is pushed by Piplup. Angered, he uses Aqua Jet on Piplup, blasting him away. Ash demands Oshawott to apologize to Piplup. He does that, but the rivalry continues. With Meloetta present, Ash wants to battle Dawn. Cilan asks Ash to allow him first, as Cilan wants to evaluate Dawn's Pokémon, which are trained for Contests. Dawn accepts his request, promising she will battle Ash later. Cilan sends Pansage and Dawn her Piplup. Pansage starts with Bullet Seed, but Piplup's Drill Peck counters that move. Cilan is impressed, so he has Pansage use Rock Tomb. Piplup spins and uses Bubblebeam, which negates Rock Tomb, which Dawn confirms it being Counter Shield. Cilan feels Piplup has both flashy, but powerful contest moves, making Dawn surprised at his talking. Pansage uses Solarbeam, which Piplup counters with Ice Beam. The moves collide, causing a flash. Meloetta is dazzled and dances around Piplup. As Piplup dances with Meloetta, Oshawott comes out, enraged and furious about Piplup. Ash asks Meloetta to support them in the Cup, since all of them are coming. Team Rocket, however, saw this and know Meloetta will follow the twerps, so they go to contact Dr. Zager. Later, Jervis pours tea into Dawn's teacup. Dawn decides she will battle Iris next, but Cilan reminds her their battle has not ended yet. Suddenly, they all hear Meloetta's song and enjoy its tune, while Team Rocket records it. During the night, they present Dr. Zager with the recording, who replies the key is Meloetta's song, which can only be played if Meloetta is relaxed enough, which is by being with the twerps. Team Rocket are looking forward, for they will have their most important mission yet. Debuts Character Jervis Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Piplup (JP; US) *This is the last episode Dawn kept Piplup inside his Poké Ball. *During the introduction, Ash's Leavanny, Unfezant and Palpitoad didn't appear. Gallery Ash detects Staryu BW088 2.jpg Jervis opens the door, with Meloetta sneaking in BW088 3.jpg Meloetta appears before everyone BW088 4.jpg Dawn teases Ash BW088 5.jpg Ash high-fives Dawn BW088 6.jpg Iris meets Piplup BW088 7.jpg Dawn greets her friends' Pokémon BW088 8.jpg Oshawott is heartbroken Buneary does not like him BW088 9.jpg Piplup places Oshawott's scalchop on his head BW088 10.jpg Dawn is surprised Meloetta appears BW088 11.jpg Piplup fell in love with Meloetta BW088 12.jpg Oshawott is deterimed to fight to gain Meloetta's favor BW088 13.jpg Piplup and Oshawott are mad at each other on fighting over Meloetta BW088 14.jpg Pansage uses Rock Tomb BW088 15.jpg Piplup counters the attack with Bubblebeam BW088 16.jpg Cilan announces his evaluation time BW088 17.jpg Dawn is surprised at Cilan's colorful words BW088 18.jpg Pansage's attack is countered BW088 19.jpg Piplup manages to annoy Oshawott even further }} Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group